Harry Potter The Black Ashikabi
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: Harry has finally had enough of Dumbledore and the magical world. Emotionally and morally shattered from years of 'Abuse', Yearly Challenges and betrayal willingly or unwillingly has finally pushed him to Far. Leaving Great Britain and the rest of Europe to burn he finds himself in Japan bonded to woman from another world. Will They lead him to the Heavens or will the world burn?


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. Warning: I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.

 **Warning:** Mature for Violence, Death, Language and Possible future lemons.

 **Summary:**

Harry has finally had enough of Dumbledore and the magical world. Emotionally and morally shattered from years of 'Abuse', Yearly Challenges and betrayal willingly or unwillingly has finally pushed him to Far. Leaving Great Britain and the rest of Europe to burn he finds himself in Japan bonded to woman from another world. Will They lead him to the Heavens or will the world burn?

I also moved the Sekirei story's years back.

 **Harry's Sekirei Flock:**

Karasuba NO.04, Akitsu NO.07, Taki NO.65, Yahan NO.57, Kaiha NO.21(no Offical Number), Tsukiumi NO.09, Benitsubasa No.105, Haihane No.104,

Would have had Hermione, Daphne, Fleur and Tonks in the relationship due to their pairing being a favorite of mine but instead they would be his past relationships destroyed due to an old man's manipulations.

 **Songs to play** during **Chapter:**

Make Me (Cry)

Let You Down

Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone")

Opening/Intro: (AmaLee Jingo Jungle from Saga of Tanya the Evil)

"I Will Lock on Love

I Will Lock on Love"

Changes between showing Karasuba, Akitsu, Taki, and Yahan

"I Will Lock on Love

I Will Lock on Love"

Changes Between Kaiha, Tsukiumi, Benitsubasa, and Haihane

"Don't go away, there's nowhere else to run

(I know that's what we want)

(I know it's a war we want)"

Scene changes to Harry Boarding a Plane out of an Airport in London.

"So Raise Your Guns

Come on, Let's have some fun

(I know that's what we want)

(I know it's a war we want)"

Scene Changes to Voldemort with is Death eaters facing Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix.

"Coming Up… Coming UP

The Eyes That Only See Prey

An Instinct to Act On

The Bloodlust and it's just"

Scene Changes to Karasuba holding a sword to Harry's throat.

"Not Enough… Not Enough

But That's The Chain of Command

And Now We Now we Must Not Hide"

Scene Changes to Minaka standing in front of Takami and many MBI Personnel at the top of MBI Tower.

"We Honor the JINGOS

(oh oh oh)"

Scene Changes to Harry with Karasuba, Akitsu, and Taki

"And the Beast We Unleash

To Indulge in our Desires"

Scene Darkens as their eyes shine with a twisted glee and some blood and cuts on their cheeks.

"We Are in the Jungle

(oh oh oh)"

Scene has Yahan, Kaiha, Tsukiumi, joining them

"With Our Claws - A Killing Spree"

Scene changes to Karasuba, Haihane, and Kaiha cutting through a number of Death Eaters.

"With Our Fangs - Can You Keep Up With Me (OHH)"

Scene changes to Taki Spreading mist, with Akitsu and Tsukiumi using Ice and water on both Order members and Death Eaters.

"I Will Lock on Love

I Will Lock on Love"

Scene Changes to Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Tonks turning away from Harry and fading out

"I Will Lock on Love

I Will Lock on Love"

Harry Turn's as Karasuba, Akitsu, Taki, Yahan, Kaiha, Tsukiumi, Benitsubasa, Haihane,

"Go On Your Way

Create Those Cries For HELL

(I know that's what we want)

(I know it's a war we want)"

Scene Changes to flash between Death Eater Attacks, Battles, and Newsflashes

"No One Is Left

So Take It All Yourself

(I know that's what we want)

(I know its war we want)"

"Showing Up… Showing Up

An Execution Fulfilled"

Shows Sirius Black in chains, in front of Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore before falling through the Veil of death

"Their Justice Corrupted"

Scene changes to Harry sitting in a court chair with chains around his wrists and looking up at the court judges

"So Ascend to Torment"

Voldemort standing over Fudge in front of the Ministry fountain as it twists in form.

"You're The Same… You're The Same

By Blindly Seeking Honor

Your True Nature Comes Out To Play"

Shows Dumbledore with Ron Hermione and the order standing around him as his Shadow grows over their surroundings with his eyes twinkling and the rests eyes twisted into religious devotion

"We Honor the JINGOS

(oh oh oh)"

The scene shows Harry's Parents, Sirius, and others he cares for fade away.

"Weak Or Strong, CARRY ON

Show No Mercy To Them All"

Yahan and Benitsubasa come out of Shadows Attacking a group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy

"We Are in the Jungle

(oh oh oh)"

Scene changes to Harry with his Flock dressed in the Disciplinary squad uniforms

"Like An Animal - We Crave

Like a Human That No One Can Save (OHH)"

Scene Changes to Harry as a little-abused boy with everyone having turned their backs on him.

"Dance it up Ah-La-La

Dance it up Ah-La-La

Dance it up Ah-La-La"

Scene Changes to Karasuba and Harry Fighting Miya

"Oooh-Ooh-Ohh

Hurry Up I-Ya-Ya

Hurry Up I-Ya-Ya

Hurry Up I-Ya-Ya"

Scene Changes to Harry and Minato's Flocks Fighting

"Oh-Ah-Oh-Ah-Oh

Dance it up Ah-La-La

Dance it up Ah-La-La

Dance it up Ah-La-La"

Scene Changes to Harry and his Flock surrounded by numbers of Sekirei.

"Oooh-Ooh-Ohh

Hurry Up I-Ya-Ya

Hurry Up I-Ya-Ya

Hurry Up I-Ya-Ya

Oh-Ah-Oh-Ah-Oh"

Scene Zooms out as Death Eaters, The Order of the Phoenix, Arour's and eventually human militaries joining the Sekirei surrounding them.

"The World Will Be Colourful

Painful

Beautiful

When You Are Gone"

Harry and his flock stand in the middle of burning London with Dumbledore and Voldemort dead at his feet.

"We Honor the JINGOS

(oh oh oh)

And the Beast We Unleash

To Indulge in our Desires"

Flashes between Harry Winging each of his Flock.

"We Are in the Jungle

(oh oh oh)

With Our Claws - A Killing Spree

With Our Fangs - Can You Keep Up With Us (OHH)

We are The JINGOS

(oh oh oh)

Tear Them Up Just Enough

Let The Taste Be Put To Test"

Scene changes to Harry and His Flock fighting on a pile of rubble and body's as more people come at them.

"We Are in the Jungle

(oh oh oh)

Let Our Hunger Never End

Let My Savage Brethren Rise Again

AHH!"

Scene Changes flashing between Harry and His Flock Members Faces twisting into variations of murderous glee and emotionless stone faces.

We Honor the JINGOS

(oh oh oh)

We Are in the Jungle

(oh oh oh)

Scene Shows Harry's Flock before fading out.

Chapter 1

Flight from Britain and the Black Sekirei

(Listen to Make me (Cry) and Let You Down if you want for this Part)

Harry Sat on his bed in Durskaban looking at a Photo Album he had created of the recent years due to his interests from Hagrids present at the end of the first year. He slowly worked from the front page with a picture of Hermione, Ron, and him. All at the time being good memories but now they only brought him anger and sadness.

Harry's Life has always been hard. Growing up with daily beatings and little amounts of food at the Dursley's since his Parents Deaths was a nightmare. His body was covered in scars while all evidence of his previous broken bones was hidden from the world with his rapid healing.

Every time he tried to get help most just ignored him. While the few that did try to help either forgot, turned on him, or mysteriously moved away. This slowly caused Harry to stop trusting most people around him.

By the time his Hogwarts letter came around he had lost almost all hope but still not trust anything at face value when Hagrid showed up to take him to Diagon Alley.

The Trip was amazing for Harry Seeing a new world but the most surprising event was when the goblins dragged him away to his family account manager. They had wanted to see him since his tenth birthday but Dumbledore was blocking them. And was still blocking much of his accounts and family history either through Ministry control, Laws, or keeping him in ignorance. He could not even access his parent's wills until he was of age due to Dumbledore sealing them.

That was the Day he gained his heirship ring and enough information to not trust anyone in power let alone his new headmaster and supposed magical guardian. The ring had many protections on it and would help him develop occlumency defense.

Harry's first two years were crazy the philosopher's stone and the Chamber of secrets. The only positive at the time was his two friends Ron and Hermione. He could not easily understand his emotions and usually blocked them but when Hermione was petrified it tore him apart and he didn't understand why.

His third year was torcher with the dementors attacking him repeatedly. On the bright side, he finally understood that he was beginning to like Hermione. After saving his godfather at the end of the year he had asked Hermione out and began a relationship.

In Harry's fourth year what little happiness he had begun to fall apart again. The Quidditch world cup and the Triwizard tournament was a major part of it. He hopped for a quiet year but when his name was drawn his hopes were crushed especially when he noticed Dumbledore's smile when he called his name.

Hermione had helped him with his first task and started to help him with his hint from the Egg. He even asked Hermione to the ball which she accepted but within a week she was distant with him and told him she was going with Viktor Krum which set off a warning for him but only ended with an argument.

The next few nights he spent his free time by the lake eventually growing close to Fleur Delacour and asked her to the dance. She Accepted and they had a great time with Hermione giving him confused looks off and on throughout the night.

The rest of the year went by fast with his relationship with Fleur growing. The strangest part was when Ron was his Hostage he had to rescue. Working together with Fleur they were the first to finish.

The final task was a disaster with Cedric's Death and Voldemort's resurrection. Fleur was there to support him through the rest of the year before her school left and Harry Headed Home. They continued to write letters almost daily.

Harry visited Gringotts to get emancipated due to the rule of the Triwizard tournament. He managed to get access to his parent's wills and lordship ring bringing many things to light.

Harry took an inheritance blood test with many shocking revelations. He had many blocks on his magic and one for being a metamorphmagus. The worst was the soul leech in his scar or Horcrux. The goblins removed them with a small fee.

It turns out He had a few more lordships than just the Potter lordship. He also had the Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor Lordships with the Heirship to the Black family. Only the Potters and Slytherin Vaults and a few million galleons together while the Peverell and Gryffindor Vaults mainly had Heirlooms and very little galleons due to the past family's access.

His parents Wills was the shocker. He was to go to either Sirius as his godfather along with Amelia Bones his fiance. After them, he was to go to Frank and Alice Longbottom due to Alice being his godmother. After them, He was to go with the Tonk's, Greengrass's or Minerva McGonagall. He was never meant to go to the Dursleys and was even mentions never to send him there.

Harry also found out that Dumbledore and the Weasleys were stealing money from him. Working with the Goblins he set it up as evidence for any future cases and that when authorized the Goblins would take all money back or cease property along with interest.

A few weeks into the summer break and Harry was very upset that no one besides Fleur wrote to him. Fleur sent a letter worrying Harry that Dumbledore invited her to join a group of his to fight Voldemort and his Death-eaters along with protecting him. Soon Fleur's letters became sporadic and started talking obsessively about a Bill Weasley with the last one stating that she was dating Bill and that Dumbledore ordered her to stop sending letters. He never received a letter from her again.

Heart broken and upset Harry went through the rest of his summer on autopilot starting to give up on everything. The Dementor attack and set up trial broke him out of it and he began to make plans.

On the Train to Hogwarts, he knew there was a Daphne Greengrass so he went to look for her to find out about why her family never took him in. eventually, half way through the semester they began to date but Professor Snape caught them and dragged Daphne off while deducting Harry more points and threatening him as usual. But after that Daphne distanced herself like Hermione did the previous year but also did not seem to remember even being friends with him. The detentions with Madam Umbridge didn't help.

That winter he stayed with Sirius to get away from everything and keep his breakdown hidden. Eventually, within three days Nymphadora Tonks Dragged him out of his room and showed him how to have fun sneaking them out of Grimmauld place. Harry and Nym grew close eventually leading them to a drunk night in bed and telling each other of their new growing feelings. Harry Had hoped that this relationship would last but the next day Molly Weasley caught them and dragged Tonks out.

Harry didn't see her for three days, then at dinner on the fourth day he walked into the dinning area for dinner and froze seeing Tonks hanging off Remus while kissing him. Harry backed up and locked himself away for the rest of the break. Eventually, he went back to Hogwarts his heart now blocked off from the world.

The last thing holding him together from snapping at everything around him was Sirius. Using the Mirror he gave Harry they talked and Harry told him everything that happened. Sirius was shocked and pissed but told Harry there was nothing he could do without tipping off Dumbledore so could only offer advice and some minor help.

The end of the year with Voldemort's visions and Sirius not answering his mirror lead Harry and some of his now distant friend to the ministry and to the death of this godfather. This was the last straw for Harry and he wanted out of Britain and its magical world.

It was now a week after Hogwarts let out with Harry slamming the Album shut seeing the last picture with a big happy Weasley family with Hermione, Fleur, and tonks with them. Tossing it in the trunk he pressed a set of runes shrinking it down.

Harry waited by his window waiting until Mundungus Fletcher snores began before throwing on his invisibility cloak. Sneaking out of his room and down the stairs he made sure the Dursleys were asleep and headed out the back door.

After walking a few blocks away he waved his wand calling the knight bus. Harry hopped on paying Stan Shunpike and waited for his stop. It took about 30 minutes before his stop. Once off he headed through the leaky cauldron and into the alley.

Once at the Bank with its night hours just starting he was lead to his family account managers office. Where the goblin leading him nocked.

"Enter."

Harry walked in giving a slight bow to the goblin behind the desk.

"Greetings, Master Sharpclaw. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet."

Sharpclaw set down his quill while laughing, "Greeting to you as well, Mr. Potter. My your Gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you. What can I do for you today?"

Harry sighed, "it's time for me to leave there nothing left for me here."

Sharpclaw sadly nodded, "so you would like to enact your rights?"

Harry looked down before looking at Sharpclaw, "yes, I would like all my family's money back. As I said before the goblins can keep the interest. I would also like all money owed to the house potter returned either by money, goods or property. The property, access and or useless items may be sold. All stores owned or I have shares in should be closed out or sold."

Sharpclaw had pulled out some papers while filling one out as Harry went, "What about the rune, potion goods… Done with?"

Harry looked off for a moment in thought, "I would like most put in stasis trunks, in stasis in a vault or given over to the Goblins."

Sharpclaw looked up in shock for a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

Harry smiled, "yes, I would also like a way out of the country and all way of tracking me blocked."

Sharpclaw marked a few more things down, "the first is easy a flight out of London in the morning while the second can be done it would be pricey."

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, "sound's good and you can take the cost out of the sales and returned money… still surprised grandad was a loan shark even if he was giving out extensions left and right."

Sharpclaw barked another laugh, "that he was, he even gave us a few pointers even if we are far more strict about it."

Harry sighed looking down at his clenching hands, "May I look at the Potter book of bonds again?"

Sharpclaw stopped and looked sadly up at Harry, "You may but you should really stop… your only hurting yourself more."

Harry closed his eyes, "please."

Sharpclaw continued to look at Harry for a moment before pulling out the book and setting it before Harry. Taking a moment he began to fill out more papers while Harry pulled the book into his lap.

Harry opened the book to the cover page reading what it said.

'House Potter's book of Bonds, Life Debts, and Betrayals.'

Harry flipped a page and looked down at the names.

Nymphadora Tonks, 19 years old, Love bond Broken- Love potions and Obliviated memories and oaths, Life Debt-2- Voldemort's downfall 1981, Ministry 1995, Betrayal - working with Dumbledore to end house Potter-Knows and acknowledge betrayal

Daphne Greengrass 15 years old, Love bond Broken- Obliviated memories and aversion potions, Life Debt- Voldemort's downfall 1981, Betrayal - family now serves Voldemort's breaking family alliance-Knows and acknowledge betrayal

Fleur Delacour, 18 years old, Love bond/Veela life mate bond Broken- Love potions and Obliviated memories and oaths, Life Debt-2- Voldemort's downfall 1981, Second task, Betrayal - working with Dumbledore to end house Potter-Knows and acknowledge betrayal

Hermione Granger, 15 years old, Love bond Broken- Love potions(no longer in effect), Weasley Marriage contract and Obliviated memories(Returned through occlumency), Life Debt-3- Voldemort's downfall 1981, Troll attack 1991, Ministry 1995, Betrayal - working with Dumbledore to end house Potter-Knows and acknowledge betrayal

The list went on and on almost everyone but Luna and Neville Longbottom has betrayed him in some way.

Harry sighed sadly closing the book, "anyway to return their memories to them?"

Sharpclaw looked up slightly irritated, "as I have said before there is but it's pointless with the oaths and the influence they are under. The only method that would work is already in place for when you leave."

Harry nodded, "Sending the information and evidence packets to their families and out of country governments with other wrongdoing and evidence of the corruption and rise of Vol… you know who. Do you know if the names tabooed again yet?"

Sharpclaw looked through a sheet, "not yet Mr. Potter but it could be any day now."

(Listen to Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone") if you want for this Part)

After a few more hours of going through forms and other paperwork Harry was sent to the closest national Airport. Sitting there waiting for his flight Harry smiled for the first time in weeks or was it months looking at pamphlets for sites around the world.

"Let's see where I can go next."

Harry's first destination was France where he finished up things with the Goblin branch there. After everything was finished with all traces and blood trackers blocked Harry headed out into Paris while reading the British Prophet and French Magical newspapers. He laughed as continued on to a local coffee shop.

The front line new was about how He seemed to vanish instead of fighting for them against the newly returned Voldemort. The next big news splash was about the new recession and major closing of over half the local shops and companies crossing over even into the muggle world though that one has been going on for over a year or so now.

Over the next three years, Harry traveled All over the world learning more about magic and muggle sciences. But the trips weren't all about learning but also sightseeing.

After France Harry went to Italy visiting Rome and the Vatican before moving on to Egypt to see the different sites and pyramids. He even visited a number of tribes and other sites in Africa before heading to South America. Visiting old temples and step pyramids.

Harry loved visiting the colonies with their mashed up culture and sites. New York was nice so was D.C. But he would have to say the best places to visit was Florida, California's parks, and Hollywood.

Harry's trip to Asia was interesting but ruff with China, Cold Russia and many other countries his next trip was to Shin Tokyo.

After exiting the Airport being stopped by some strange new scanners from MBI Harry Headed on into the city to find the House that the goblins set up. Harry barely paused seeing a woman with a veil hopping roofs and twins soon following after in some strange looking BDSM outfits. He could only shake his head before moving on down another street.

It has been hours and Harry had finally found the neighborhood his home was at near the northern part of the city but he continued to look paused while going down a mostly empty street as the sun was setting felling killing intent.

A woman with gray hair was coming down the street in a black outfit with a grey haori with some strange crest or symbols all over it. She also held a sword in its sheath at her side. Harry thought it was strange keeping an eye on her he continued on down the street.

As he drew closer he noticed the woman was flushed and moving awkwardly at times. Harry thought for a moment worried for the woman but being weary from all the experience he's had with people which has only been negative. Deciding to throw caution to the wind as something drew him to the woman he walked up to the woman whose breathing was becoming heavier.

"Are you ok miss?" Harry asked in concern.

The woman froze for a moment before a blood thirsty grin appeared on her face, "You have dead eyes…"

Harry Honestly didn't know what to say.

"I Can fix that for you," she said with a sickly sweet voice.

He could only lift an eyebrow while readying himself to use his wand, "And?"

Harry barely managed to cast a shield as the woman attacked with lightning-fast reflexes.

The woman stepped back, "Oh this is new… Are you even human."

Harry laughed without emotion, "I am but what are you?"

The woman attacked a few more times laughing while Harry dodged and blocked, "Oh you are interesting aren't you."

Harry began sending spells back ranging from stunners and cutters to tripping jinxes. After a few minutes of tearing up the street, one of Harry's cutters got through to the woman's cheek as she tried to dodge.

They both paused as the woman ran a finger along the cut. She looked at her blood covered finger before licking it. The look in her eyes changing to a look Harry had seen on Tonks that one night oh so long ago.

She charged forward dodging his spells and tackled him instead of the usual attack he expected. Her breathing was ragged as she pulled his shirt collar while bringing her face closer to his.

"What an interesting Ashikabi I have…" she said nose to nose with a shocked and confused Harry.

Next thing Harry knew was that the woman was kissing him with Black wings soon sprouting from her back. The woman soon pulled back taking deep breaths.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi! I am now yours now and forever."

"Um… what?" Harry stuttered out.

"Name's Karasuba Sekirei Number 04," she said lustfully into his neck.

"Er um, Harry… Harry Potter." said now confused with what was going on.

Karasuba laughed causing Harry to sigh.

'I should have just apparated away' he thought to himself.

A moment later his two-year-old phone began to vibrate.

* * *

AN:

This is a quick unedited write while I was half asleep


End file.
